This invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for the continuous manufacture of buttermilk by treating, with a coagulant liquid, whey to which other ingredients such as, for example, milk, cream and the like may be added.
It is known that oxidation of buttermilk curd gives rise to a relatively inferior product and can cause obstructions in the apparatus giving rise to a disruption of the continuity of the process.